who to love
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: monica have all in her life... but something is wrong to her... and that will make her do something really ... unspected. a C&M fanfic. please R
1. the excuse

the one with WHO TO LOVE  
  
by: yeni_bing  
  
A.N: all you have to know by now, is that everybody know each other. we aren't in a speccial season. ross just got his divorce with emily. chandler and monica never sleept in london.  
ok that's all.. i hope that you like this fan fic¡¡¡¡¡ please review¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
chapter one: the excuse  
  
when monica woke up, she realized that he was still sleeping, so she dedicates to look him, and to think.  
she discovered his sleeping eyes, his calm chest and heart that palpitated peacefully, his brown hair something riotous. he was really cute, sence when he had become so cute?¡  
her thoughts were surprised of sudden when she realized that their beatiful blue eyes were looking at her.  
  
man: "hi"  
  
monica: "hello"  
  
man: "were you looking at me while i sleept?" his eyes was still a little sleepy.  
  
monica: "is something bad whit that?"  
  
man: "i don't know, but it doesn't bother me"  
  
monica: "why do you say that?"  
  
man: "cause... i also look at you while you sleep" while he was saying this, he touch her hair.  
  
monica: "do you really see me while i sleep? i never noticed it..."  
  
man: " is obvious that you don't have to noticed..." he said with a funny voice.  
  
monica: "and what exactly do you look?" monica said with a tone a little suspicious.  
  
man: "your eyes, your lips, your hair... everything"  
  
she looked him, how it was possible that she never knew that existed a man like him, and was been in front of her all the time. how can be?  
  
man: "what do you think?" he said a little confused.  
  
monica: " i was thinking about you..."  
  
man: "about me?" now he was really confused.  
  
monica:"yes, in how you have become so..." she was thinking if she was able to tell him.  
"cute", she finally said a little red.  
  
man: "cute...me?¡, well thanks..."   
  
he didn't know what to say. she had never being so... exposed about what she felt about the two of them. what he had to say anyway? she was the one who say that... but stil...  
  
she looked at him...  
  
monica: "what's wrong?"  
  
man: "nothing... don't worry".  
  
the man smiled and kissed her. his hands were all over her body, and her hands was in his. he thought that he was the luckiest man in the world.  
  
she was so confrotable that she didn't want to finish it. it felt so nice... be in his arms..   
  
when the kiss stop. monica came closer to him, and she posed her head in his chest. he felt so nice.. but suddenly he saw the clock in the shelf. his look got so afraid.  
  
monica: "what's the matter?" said very worried for the expresion in his face.  
  
man: "that's the hour??¡¡... 8:29 am???¡¡¡"  
  
monica: "yes, but why?"  
  
man: "why?¡?, i tell you why¡¡¡¡¡" said almoust screaming. "because he's gonna be here very soon mon... that's why¡¡¡¡¡"  
  
he got up and takes his clothes and got dressed really fast, while monica was saw him.  
  
man: "i didn't spend the night at the apartment and if joey is awake is going to ask me why" said very worried.  
  
monica: "simply tell him that you had worked all night"   
  
man: "good idea". he was a little confused about the reaction of monica. why she was so calm?  
  
he kisses her for a good bye kiss, it was short but very lovely.  
  
monica: "bye chandler"  
  
chandler: "bye mon... take care"  
  
  
  
------------- ross apartment---------------  
  
  
he woke up in his bed.. as always, lonely. in the last time he always thought in rachel. sence he said her name in his wedding. what was the problem with him? he threw his beatiful future with emily away, and it hadn't even been worthwhile. because he wasn't with rachel. now he has to divorce for the second time, and he broke the heart of somebody who has been the only woman that really care about him. how could... how?  
  
ross: " i need to get some distraction, and fast" said not very convised.  
  
then he thougth that rachel, had in a date last night. she will be at monica's apartment? or she will spend the night with the stupid blondie guy?...  
  
ross: "no¡¡¡ stop thinking in her... she... she" but is thought was much stronger than his words. and finally they win.  
  
ross: "i better go to check, if she spend the night". and his explanation..." had breakfast with his little sister.."  
  
so he got up, and after he got dressed heleft his apartment in direction of monica's.  
  
  
---------- joey and chandler's apartment--------------  
  
  
chandler entered in his apartment very fast, hoping that joey was still sleeping, but he was wrong. of the thousands of times that he needed that he woke up early, this was the fewer required.  
  
joey: "hi¡¡¡¡... where the have you been?¡¡ i've been worried for you all night"  
  
chandler: "really?¡, don't you had a date last night?" he said very surprised that joey was so worried.  
  
joey: " yeah, but she canceled at the last hour... so i stay here... and worried about you"  
  
chandler: "oh.. why did she cancel the date?" he was trying that joey forgot the reason of why he didn't spend the night in the apartment... but anyway he had the answer that monica invented.  
  
joey: " i don't know.. something about a grandmother died... nothing to worry about.." said very relax.  
  
chandler: "nothing to worry about???¡, how can you said that..¡¡¡¡, it's her grandmother¡¡¡"  
  
joey:" nothing that WE have to worry about"  
  
chandler: " oh.." he said a little worried about the reaction of joey to his date. but, he was joey... what else you can do.  
  
joey: "well, i have to go to the audition. but later you have to tell me where do you pass the night.. ok?" he said with a mean face.  
  
chandler: "sure. bye joe, good luck"  
  
joey: " bye"  
  
and joey left. now chanlder was all be him self. he decided to take a shower, and then eat something, and finally go to work. his hours of sleep, was over when he decided spend the night with monica, but he didn't care, it was worthwhile. but still he was very tired.  
he entered in the bathroom, and began to take off his clothes. he realized that he smelled like a ... girl... like.. monica..  
then he hoped that joey didn't noticed it. because if he does, he and monica were in big troubles.  
after take the shower, he take some new clothes and put in. then he looked for some food, cereal, anything, but nothing. "joey had to eat it all" chandler tought. "well, i will have to go to monica's to eat something" it was the perfect excuse to see monica, even when if has past only half hour that he saw her. "but, he's gonna be there" he didn't want to be there when the other was there. but he was hungry, so his stomach won, and after put his shoes, he went to monica's apartment, didn't care about him... didn't care about his priviliges with her, priviliges that he didn't have.  
  
he knock the door expecting that the other gonna be at the other side....when the door opened.. realized of something... that let him very surprised.  
  
person: "hi"  
  
chandler: "hi"...  
  
  
to be continue.........................  
  
next chapter will be here, but i need some reviews to put on. so review and i put the next chapter ok?¡ this is my first fan fic.. so sorry the english.. be nice... 


	2. a heart that didn't understand

para todos los españoles, la version en español de estahistoria esta en la seccion de español.  
  
  
chapter 2: a heart that don't understand   
  
by: yeni_bing  
  
  
person: waiting an answer of chandler. " so. isn't too early to be here?"  
  
chandler: "what i'm doing here?.. what are you doing here?¡" said a little nervious.  
  
monica apears between the of them to stop the fight.. is not that was scary.. it was more stupid to her.  
  
monica: "stop this fight" said very calmed. but secretly seing chandler's eyes.  
  
chandler: "ok" and he entered in the apartment. "so... ross.. what are you doing here so early?"  
  
ross: "can i just pass an have breakfast with my little sister?" said not much convinced.  
  
chandler: "of course you can..." said to calm down to ross. and then he look to monica.. "why is he really here?"  
  
monica: "he's here because he want to know if rachel spend the night here or not"  
  
ross got a little embarrased. while monica and chandler smiled.  
  
ross: "what are you talking about??¡¡¡.... i... i'm not here for that.... i'm here to have breakfast with my little sister...." said very nervous..."but if you bring the subject.. tell me.. is she here? spend the night here?"  
  
monica got white... she didn't know what was the answer of that question. she didn't realized if rachel was in the apartment last night. what was the answer??¡¡ after being with chandler, she fell asleep inmediately. and she didn't think that chandler thougth about rachel either.  
what it would happen if rachel spend the night in the apartment? then she have to have listened what happened between her and chandler. because to be honest, they weren't very quiet either.  
  
chandler noticed that monica didn't know waht to answer, so he tried to evoid the theme, even if was gonna be very difficult. all because ross.  
  
chandler: "mon, do you have somethign to eat? joe left me without breakfast".  
  
monica: "sure, i will serve the food." she didn't felt so nervious right now. chandler had saved her.  
  
ross: "and, what about rachel?" said starting to desesperate. "she spend the night here or not?"  
  
chandler: "why don't you go for yourself and do you check it?" he felt very proud for the answer to ross.  
  
monica: " yeah, chandler is right. go for yourself, don't put us into your problems".  
  
ross: "ok, thanks you very much you guys!!" said sarcastically.  
  
ross went slowly to rachel's room, while chandler came closer to monica. ross opened the door wanting to find rachel sleeping peacefully, like when they were together, but this time he was wrong, because rachel wasn't in her room. the bed was made. that mean that rachel didn't spend the night in the apartment.  
  
ross: "she's not here" said very desapointed. and sad.  
  
chandler: "i'm sorry buddy"  
  
ross: " hey, it's ok. it doesn't matter" said trying to show himself the fewer desapointed that it was possible. "anyways i should know. that guy is her boyfriend, and they are together for 2 months". said with the head looking to the floor. " i was a fool".  
  
monica: "i really sorry ross, i don't know what to say"  
  
ross: "you don't have anything to say" said desolated.  
  
ross felt impotent. he didn't know what to do. he didn't have the right to be upset with her. and anyways, he couldn't be upset with the women that he loved. the pain of his life without rachel come back. he need to get out of there.  
  
ross: "hey, i better go, you two have breakfast alone" he said looking at the floor again. he didn't want to look at them. he didn't want to they know abut his pain. "bye"  
  
chandler: "you will be ok?"  
  
monica: "you don't have to go ross. we can be here for you"  
  
ross: "no, i really have to go. i gonna be late for my class" and after that he left the apartment, leaving chandler and monica alone.  
  
  
monica: "it most be difficult see the women that you love, with another man, don't you think?"  
  
chandler: "ehmm... yeah"  
  
monica: "what's the matter?"  
  
chandler: "no, nothing"  
  
monica: "you always scape of my questions" said sarcastally.  
  
chandler: "yeah.. i like that, it's better" and laughed.  
  
monia laughed to.  
  
chandler: "and the breakfast?, i'm starving"  
  
monica: "sure".  
  
their breakfast was quiet. nobody knew what to say. they couldn't talk about lastnight, because anyone could enter. neither they could comment about ross and rachel because they felt to much incofortable.  
when both finished their breakfast, chandler toll to monica about his clothes.  
  
chandler: "while I undressed to take a bathroom, I realized that my clothes was full with your aroma".he said trying not to sound very concerned. "we should be more careful".  
  
monica: "was joe awake?, he noticed the smell?" said very concerned  
  
chandler: "yes, it was awake, and it seems that he realized my aroma to woman-".  
  
monica: "what?? oh my god!!!!"! she said interrupting to chandler.  
  
chandler:"but, if you let me finish"  
  
monica: "sorry"  
  
chandler: "but it seems that he didn't realize that it was your aroma". he said alleviated.  
  
monica: "thanks to god" said and then continue, "chandler, i want to thank you for save me form ross's question".  
  
chandler: "it's ok. it supossed that we have to look for each other, don't you think?"  
  
monica: "you have right, but still, thanks"  
  
chandler knew that he had to talk to monica about him. but he didn't want to had that conversation, he wanted to enjoy his last minutes alone with monica. but the theme was already in his mind.  
  
chandler: "uhm... monica" said with a little voice.  
  
monica: "yes?"  
  
chandler: "he arrive today?"  
  
monica: "ehm.. yes... it's was supposed that he should already have arrived, he's late, i'm a little worried". said not much happy.  
  
chandler: "what are you going to do?"  
  
monica: "i suposse that i have to call him"  
  
in that moment the phone do his normal sound... "ring.. ring". monica pick up.  
  
monica: "hello?, oh hi... how are you... honey?"  
  
  
chandler realized who was when she said honey. so he decided that he have to leave, he didn't want to be there to ear that conversation.  
  
  
  
--------------- joey and chandler's apartment ---------------  
  
  
  
chandler enters to his apartment forgetting his work completely. besaids he didn't want to go anyway. not after that damned phone call. maybe in these moments he was already in the apartment, kissing her, caressing her... feeling their body among his fingers.... agh   
he couldn't think about that. he should liberate his mind... he couldn't become in a "ross". no, he can't.   
but anyway who cares? he maybe love her? "no... i don't... i... don't know" said without being convinced a lot. but that didn't care because she didn't love him . right? then why she tell him that he was cute?  
this was driving chandler crazy.  
  
he star to walk throught the apartment. looking. anything that makes him forget. but he just stay ther. looking at the door. someone come in. it was monica.  
  
chandler: "what's up mon? said very concerned.  
  
monica: "he... he.... no--"  
  
chandler: "just relax, and tell me whats going on? somebody hearts you?"  
  
monica: "if you just let me finish" said with a smile in her face.  
  
chandler: "sorry, continue" said smiling too.  
  
monica: "he... he.. he" why she can finish the sentence?, "he doesn't come back until next week". finally said.  
  
chandler: "what???!!! are you kidding me?" he didn't believed what she was tell him. "why?"  
  
monica: "that's why he call me. he have to stay another week for an urgent meeting whit another doctors".  
  
neither of them, know what to do. which was the best moment to come closer between both.  
chandler came closer to monica. always looking at her eyes. she looked so beautiful, how can she be so beautiful?.  
monica also came closer to chandler, she want to falling in his arms, those arms that made it feel so sure. so comfortable, like in a home.   
  
when the air was the only thing between them, they realized how crazy they were. but it didn't care.. because they would be two lunatics in this crazy world.  
  
chandler kissed very passionately to monica, moving his fingers through her hair, and then lowering for their neck until their waist. while monica fell in his arms. also kissing passionately him. they only separated when breathe was necesary.   
chandler tooks monica's hands and guides her to his room. monica simply followed him.   
then she close the door of the room, and lie beside chandler, let him to touch her with his soft hands.  
chandler softly kissed all monica's body. simply leaving her in her own pleasure.   
both took out the clothes of the other, without never stop of kissing each other. until suddenly they got lost among the sheets.. of chandler's bed.  
  
both felt in paradise... but at the same time in hell.  
  
but there would already be time for that, for think... time was just a word... now they just had to feel. and enjoy the moment.  
  
to be continue................  
  
so... here is the second chapter. do you liked it? i hope .. that you liked.  
please review.. and thanks peanuts for you review. .. for the people who read spanish in this site.. this fan fic is in spanish.. in the seccion spanish.  
so los que son latinoamericanos o leen en español. solo ongrsen al sector español y ahi estara esta historia en version español. 


	3. surprise

who to LOVE.   
  
  
  
chapter 3: the surprise   
  
  
  
BY YENI_BING   
  
  
  
  
  
monica to the awakening, occurred turn to see to chandler. but it was for her   
  
surprise, he was already awake.   
  
  
  
chandler: "did you try to see me while i slept"? he say joking.   
  
  
  
monica: "does you so much self-esteem have that you believe that all want to see you?"   
  
she said trying to look serious, but always showing a small   
  
smile.   
  
  
  
chandler: "of course. and everything thanks to you" said, and then he kissed her.   
  
  
  
monica let that chandler hugged her, and he wrapped his arms around   
  
her. one week. none of both couldn't stop thinking of that.   
  
one week only for them, well, technically alone, since they were   
  
the boys. but even so, they didn't have restrictions for a whole week.   
  
that made happy to both of them, but it also worried them. what it would happen   
  
after that week? how would everything be when he arrive? maybe   
  
it would change, how that maybe, it was obvious that everything would change.   
  
regrettably it was unavoidable for both. but it would be   
  
'regrettably' for both?   
  
  
  
chandler had enjoyed that " encounter " a lot with monica. not only for   
  
the sex. if not for what meant. he would be happy for a week.   
  
  
  
monica: "uff.. I am so tired"   
  
  
  
chandler: " thanks " said with a look very sexy.   
  
  
  
monica laughed   
  
  
  
monica: "not for that -"   
  
  
  
chandler: no? he say disappointed when he was interrupting to monica. but he knew   
  
that she said it in sarcastic form.   
  
  
  
monica: "ok, ok, yes chandler, you tired me" she laughed   
  
  
  
chandler: "that's the way i like" and he also laughed   
  
  
  
monica: "but speaking seriously. when i was talkin about be tired I referred to this, to the   
  
situation" said being placed serious.   
  
  
  
chandler: "what do you mean?"he said something afraid,   
  
honestly.   
  
  
  
monica: " I refer to this, that we have to hide us"   
  
  
  
chandler: "but monica, you know that we cannot give this to light."   
  
  
  
monica: "I know . .. let's see.. how can i explaining to you"   
  
  
  
chandler: "i know what you feel."   
  
  
  
monica: "when I am with you, and you know that I don't only refer to the   
  
sex, I feel very good" she said veryshy. "but I feel very   
  
bad that we have to hide this, I feel .... dirty... bad"   
  
  
  
chandler: "that's why I tell you that I know what you feel, I also feel that way, but what can we do."   
  
  
  
in that moment chandler listens his name.   
  
  
  
man: "chandler!!!"   
  
  
  
monica listens to it the same as chandler.   
  
  
  
chandler: "that demons make joe here!!!!!!"! he/she said despaired because   
  
monica continued in bed with him.   
  
  
  
monica: "shit!! where I will hide!!!"! she said very afraid.   
  
  
  
chandler: "silence!!"! he said whispering   
  
  
  
meanwhile joey went to chandler's room.   
  
  
  
joey: "chandler are you there?" he say coming closer every time to the room.   
  
  
  
monica: "where i hide??!!"   
  
  
  
chandler: "i know!" he said taking to monica of an arm.   
  
  
  
monica: "what are you doing??!!"   
  
  
  
chandler: "come on, quick!!! enter under the bed. joey doesn't worries about what there's under, trust me. get in quick."   
  
  
  
in that moment joey enters. chandler, very afraid, without knowing if joey notes something or not.   
  
  
  
joey: "oh my god!!!"   
  
  
  
chandler: "I can explain it...oh my god joe... I swear that I can explain it" said thinking in what explanation give to joey..   
  
  
  
monica continued afraid, under the bed, thinking how she could save chandler of this.   
  
  
  
joey: "how can it be-"   
  
  
  
chandler: "before explaining, i want to tell that I am not sorry". he said   
  
interrupting to joey.   
  
  
  
monica smiled when she listened the words that   
  
he had said.   
  
  
  
joey: "allow me to finish man"   
  
  
  
chandler: "sorry"   
  
  
  
joey: "you are not sorry?, of being still in bed at these hours?"   
  
  
  
chandler: "what?"?, he said half confused. "what are you taling about?."   
  
  
  
joey: "i was going to tell youthat how can it be that you were still bed at   
  
these hours of the day, it was supposed that we will join in the   
  
cafeteria... do you remember?"   
  
  
  
chandler: "oh...yeah.. right..!!"! he was still in [shock] for the miracle that had just happened   
  
  
  
  
  
joey: waiting their answer, "and well? that it happened you?"   
  
  
  
monica whispered some words to chandler, which he emitted immediately to   
  
joey.   
  
  
  
chandler: "sorry.. but i didnt feel vey well after spending the whole night   
  
working, for that reason I decided to sleep a little before i went to the cafeteria".   
  
  
  
  
  
joey: "good, hurry, we all are down stairs, except monica... you dont know where she could be?"   
  
  
  
chandler: "I don't have the smallest idea" he said very nervous.   
  
  
  
joey: "ok. I wait for you down stairs"   
  
  
  
chandler: "ok, i will be down soon."   
  
  
  
joey left chandler's room and then he left the apartment,   
  
to go to the cafeteria.   
  
after that, monica came out of under the bed of chandler,   
  
looking very angry.   
  
  
  
chandler: "i'm so sorry, I thought that he had seen us and for that reason I felt so   
  
nervous, but thank you... you saved me", he said timidly, afraid of the nag that he will obtain on behalf of monica.   
  
  
  
monica was not interested in chandler's answer, and after looking ugly at him   
  
ugly, she told him:   
  
  
  
monica: "you have your bed very dirty honey. both we will clean it, ok???"   
  
  
  
chandler: "ok ...ho..honey". and he smiled at her.   
  
  
  
then both got dressed, and monica went to her apartment,   
  
while chandler got down stairs to the cafeteria.   
  
  
  
--------------------central perk--------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
ross: "and? did you find chandler?"   
  
  
  
joey: "yes, he was in bed, I think that he was with a girl, but i didnt want to tell him nothing so that he didn't lose temper."   
  
  
  
rachel: "seriously?, he was it with a girl? and who was?"   
  
  
  
joey: "i don't know, she hided in some place of chandler's bedroom."   
  
  
  
ross: "it will be amusing to interrogate him for this"   
  
  
  
joey: "I prefer that not, because since he's seen this girl, had changed a lot."   
  
  
  
rachel: "what do you mean?"   
  
  
  
joey: " i don't know, there are small changes that i had noticed in his attitude,   
  
he is not so funny anymore."   
  
  
  
ross: "that's true, yesterday I mentioned him about a girl in the department   
  
of linguistics that has the very wide back, and he didn't even laughed about it"   
  
  
  
rachel: "then this girl should be special for him, how long is he dating this woman??".   
  
  
  
joey: "i don't know, but I believe that he already takes his good time with her."   
  
  
  
rachel: "oh. do you know in who else I have noticed this behavior?"   
  
  
  
ross: " in who?"   
  
  
  
rachel: "in monica."   
  
  
  
joey: "but that is different rach. she has a boyfriend."   
  
  
  
ross: "that is also certain, also he is a very good boyfriend."   
  
  
  
rachel: "can be, but I believe that she would've told me if her boyfriend was the one that put her in that way.."   
  
  
  
joey: "are you insinuating that monica cheats on -"   
  
  
  
rachel: "no, I don't believe that she is able to cheat on him". she said interrupting   
  
to joey.   
  
  
  
in that chandler enters with monica to the cafeteria.   
  
  
  
chandler: "what i had lost?"   
  
  
  
joey: " monica! "   
  
  
  
chandler: "oh, yeah, I found her in the corridor."   
  
  
  
monica: "I went to buy some groceries."   
  
  
  
ross: "come on sits down"   
  
  
  
the six friends were speaking of a lot of different topics, but   
  
a tension was noticed among the group. chandler was far away from monica but without separating their look of the other one.   
  
while ross could not remove his eyes from rachel.   
  
  
  
rachel: "and where is phoebe, joe?"   
  
  
  
joey: "i dont know . why do you ask me??"   
  
  
  
monica: "relax joey."   
  
  
  
joey: "ok."   
  
  
  
chandler: "is a while ago that we don't see her."   
  
  
  
joey: "but you see her every day."   
  
  
  
monica: "yeah, but it is not the same, now it is just some moments at the day   
  
and thats it."   
  
  
  
rachel: "it is as if she was hiding something."   
  
  
  
joey stayed attentive to the conversation, but he didn't say anything.   
  
  
  
suddenly a man enters to the cafeteria, it looks for somebody, he looks to joey and   
  
he goes to him.   
  
  
  
joey: "oh.. hello how are you?"   
  
  
  
all looked to joey so that it presented to the character so mysterious   
  
that had appeared there.   
  
  
  
suddenly the man looks to joey with face of hate, and he hits him   
  
directly in the face.   
  
  
  
man: "that is for leave pregnant my girlfriend!!"!.   
  
  
  
all were annihilated with the man's confession...   
  
but then he left, leaving joey thrown in the floor, trying   
  
to accommodate his thoughts on what had just happened. and how   
  
he would explain to their friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
tbc....   
  
  
  
the third cap finally appeared. please they say if they like or not....   
  
sorry for the backwardness but it is that my computer just die.. and already give him life again.   
  
  
  
I hope you liked it and pretttyyyy please... dont forget to review...   
  
who the character so violent will be??   
  
yeni_bing   
  
  
  
ps. sorry the english..:P 


End file.
